A known conventional vehicle light can include a light source, a reflector for reflecting light emitted from the light source, and a light controlling/distributing lens for controlling the light emitted from the light source to distribute the light within a range in accordance with a light distribution specification (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/219865A1 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-294176).
In order to present an innovative design for a light, the appearance of recent vehicle signal lights sometimes provides a crystalline-like reflection state that is different from those of conventional lights. There has been proposed another vehicle light including a lens having a surface that is close to a light source having a Fresnel lens cut and having a surface that is the light output side and has a fish-eye lens cut (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2971780 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-052708).
FIG. 1 shows the vehicle light disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-052708. As shown in the drawing, the vehicle light can include a light body cover 1 and a light source unit 2 which is integrally installed within the light body cover 1. The light body cover 1 can have a shade part 1a, and a front opening and a lower opening 1b. The light source unit 2 can have an L-shaped cross section and a light source 5 is attached thereto. The light source unit 2 can have a perpendicular part 3 which is engaged with the shade part 1a of the light body cover 1 and a horizontal part 4 which is engaged with the lower opening 1b. These parts 3 and 4 are integrally formed. The perpendicular part 3 can function as a light output surface and have a front surface that includes a fish-eye lens 3a and a rear surface that includes a Fresnel lens 3b. 